Warriors: Book 1: She is Born
by Briarheart
Summary: Briarheart is blessed with four beautiful kits! But with an ominous prophecy hanging over one of their heads, who knows what will happen?  I do, I wrote it. :P
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances

LITTLECLAN

LEADER Quickstar-Lithe black and brown patched tom

DEPUTY  Briarheart- Black and ginger she-cat  
>Apprentice, Orchidpaw<p>

MEDICINE CAT Lovepelt- Cream she-cat with rose-tipped paws and ears  
><span> Apprentice, Jingopaw

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Ravenpelt- Proud glossy black tom  
>Apprentice, Thrushpaw<p>

Quailheart- Black tabby she cat with startling yellow eyes

Goldenpelt- Large, long haired golden tom  
>Apprentice, Silverpaw<p>

Flameclaw- A fierce ginger tom with striking blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Sleetpaw<p>

Reedfur- Small white she-cat with gray stripes

Gingertail- Ginger tom with white paws and ears  
>Apprentice, Frostpaw<p>

Poppysong- Black she cat with amber eyes  
>Apprentice, Snowpaw<p>

Blackfur- White tom with black ears, whiskers, and tail

APPRENTICES (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Thrushpaw- Brown and white tabby tom

Silverpaw- Light gray she cat with blue eyes

Sleetpaw- Gray and white tom

Frostpaw- Gray she-cat with white paws and black whiskers

Snowpaw- All white she-cat with green eyes

Jingopaw- Light brown and white striped tabby tom

Orchidpaw- Black tabby she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Yellowheart- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Ravenpelt's kits, Birdkit, Stealthkit, and Whisperkit

ELDERS Grayflower- Gray she-cat with white muzzle and pale green eyes

Dawnfang- Tortoiseshell she-cat with only three paws, oldest cat in Littleclan

Smallfur- Black tom with white patches

ASHCLAN

LEADER Daisystar- White she-cat with yellow eyes

DEPUTY Sparkpelt- Black and brown mottled tom with blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Windpaw<p>

MEDICINE CAT Tawnyclaw- Pretty ginger she-cat with delicate white paws

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Lionfur- Golden tabby tom

Rippleshine- Brown and white she-cat

Mousetail- Scruffy grayish brown tom  
>Apprentice, Riverpaw<p>

Gingerheart- Ginger colored she-cat with yellow eyes  
>Apprentice, Dawnpaw<p>

Willowsong- Pretty gray she-cat with green eyes  
>Apprentice, Brightpaw<p>

Thunderstrike- Black striped tabby tom

Darkpelt- Brown spotted tabby tom

APPRENTICES (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Riverpaw- Blue and white patched she-cat

Dawnpaw- Cream-colored tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes

Brightpaw- Reddish colored she-cat with white-tipped ears and paws

QUEENS (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Nightfire- Black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Lionfur's kits, Pebblekit, Goldenkit, and Swiftkit

Whisperstep- Light gray speckled tabby she-cat, expecting Darkpelt's kits

ELDERS Leaffire- Speckled gray and white she-cat

Foxpelt- Red tom with a white chest

ROSECLAN

LEADER Gingerstar- Ginger tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY Lilypetal- Small white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT Sunfur- White tom with ginger stripes down his tail

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Darkfang- Brown and black flecked tom with dark blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Volepaw<p>

Whitepelt- Snowy white tom with gray flecks  
>Apprentice, Longpaw<p>

Flaretail- Aggressive ginger tom

Crowclaw- Gray-black tom with green eyes

Cedarpelt- Brown and white tabby tom  
>Apprentice, Irispaw<p>

Pineclaw- Dark brown, almost black, flecked tabby tom with amazingly blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Smokepaw<p>

Echofrost- Silver colored she-cat with pretty green eyes  
>Apprentice, Mistpaw<p>

Barkfur- Dark brown tabby tom with light brown stripes

Moonstripe- Light silver tabby she-cat with wide blue eyes

NIGTHCLAN

LEADER Shadestar- Dark gray tom with light blue eyes and white paws, chest, and tail

DEPUTY Rainclaw- Blue tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT Stonefall- Blue-gray tom with white muzzle  
>Apprentice, Fernheart<p>

WARRIORS (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Sootleg- Cruel gray tom with white paws

Sparrowpelt- Long haired fox-colored tom

Thorntail- Ginger tom with a white tipped tail and piercing green eyes  
>Apprentice, Tanglepaw<p>

_Prologue_

"Are you sure about this?" Dustwhisker hissed, lapping up a small bit of water.

"Positive." Olivestep meowed. "She has to do this. The weight of all the clans' rests on this kit's shoulders. The name has to be perfect. If Briarheart wants to take a moon to pick it, I don't care! Until she realizes the name we have chosen, the kit will have none." Oliverstep turned slowly and padded away from the small pool. Dustwhisker was appalled. _Well Briarheart,_ she thought, _I really hope you figure it out soon. _Then she too turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Okay, Ravenpelt, you're leading the dawn patrol. Take Quailheart and Thrushpaw with you." Ravenpelt nodded and turned towards the apprentices den to wake Thrushpaw. Briarheart looked around the den and spotted Goldenpelt sitting up. "Goldenpelt, will you gather a hunting patrol together?" She asked.  
>"Sure!" Goldenpelt meowed, and then prodded Flameclaw in the side.<br>"Wha-?" Flameclaw mewed drowsily.  
>"Hunting patrol." Goldenpelt replied. "I'm going to get Silverpaw" he bounded toward the den entrance then stopped and called back "Do you want me to get Sleetpaw as well?"<br>"No," Flameclaw replied. "She went to the Gathering last night, so I'm letting her sleep in a bit." Goldenpelt nodded.  
>"Okay." He mewed, and then dashed across the clearing toward the Apprentices' den. Briarheart stifled a purr of amusement at the new mentor's enthusiasm. She remembered her first apprentice, Patchpaw. He was killed by Sootleg, of Nightclan. She growled at the memory. Patchpaw had been a good apprentice, very willing to learn, and all of that had been crushed by that horrible Nightclan. She suddenly noticed Flameclaw had stopped washing and was giving her a curious look. "What's on your mind?" He asked. She looked down at her paws and realized that she had torn apart the bedding beneath her.<br>"Oops…" She mumbled to herself. "Oh, I was just thinking about Patchpaw." She meowed to Flameclaw, knowing he would understand. He walked over and pressed his pelt against hers in a gesture of comfort. "Thanks." She murmured. Just then Goldenpelt ducked back into the den and Briarheart and Flameclaw sprang apart, embarrassed. Poppysong, who had watched the scene in silence, stifled a purr of amusement as Briarheart busied herself with licking her ruffled chest fur. Her ears burned with embarrassment. Poppysong stood in her nest and stretched, with her paws in front of her, then sat up and began washing herself.  
>"So, what would you like me to do this morning, Briarheart?" She asked between licks. Briarheart thought for a moment.<br>"Can you lead a patrol up towards the Roseclan border? There hasn't been much action there lately, but that could be good or bad." She meowed. Poppysong dipped her head to Briarheart.  
>"Yes Briarheart… Who should I take?" She asked.<br>"Gingertail and Blackfur." Briarheart decided. Poppysong nodded.  
>"Shall I take Snowpaw as well?" She asked.<br>"No, she'll be tired from the gathering last night." Briarheart meowed.  
>"Okay." Poppysong replied. Then she padded over to the sleeping Gingertail and Blackfur. "Wake up!" She meowed. "What are you, dormice?" Gingertail and Blackfur both stood up and stretched.<br>"What is it, Poppysong?" Blackfur asked. "I was just about to catch this really great mouse-" Poppysong cut him off.  
>"And now you get to go on a really great border patrol!" She snapped, then pushed her way out of the den and towards to fresh-kill pile. Poppysong had hated Blackfur ever since he had chosen Reedfur instead of her for his mate. Briarheart murmured sympathetically and then pushed her way out after Poppysong. She saw her leader, Quickstar, sitting, speaking with Reedfur. Briarheart called a greeting and bounded over to where the two cats were settled.<br>"Hello, Briarheart." Quickstar meowed.  
>"Hello." She meowed back. "I've sent out the patrols. Dawn patrol, border patrol, and a hunting patrol." Quickstar purred his approval.<br>"Thank you, Briarheart." He meowed. She dipped her head and then padded away towards the fresh-kill pile. She picked a thrush and a vole off the top of the pile and headed toward her friend, Lovepelt's den. She set the fresh-kill down and called out her friend's name.  
>"Come in." Lovepelt called. Briarheart padded into the medicine cat's den. It smelled of herbs and fresh water. She looked around the familiar clearing. There was a small cave where the sick cats slept, with mossy nests lining one wall, and a small pool of water in the middle. Beyond that, just visible behind a curtain of hanging lichen, was Lovepelt's nest and herb stores. Lovepelt quickly pushed her way out of the den, smelling fresh-kill. "I hope one of those is for me!" She meowed. Briarheart purred.<br>"Of course!" She meowed. She set down the prey. "Take whichever." Lovepelt leaned forward to take the vole. Briarheart picked up the thrush. The two cats ate their food in silence then curled up to share tongues. After a while Lovepelt meowed  
>"Poppysong was here earlier."<br>"Really?" Meowed Briarheart. "Is she sick?"  
>"No." Purred Lovepelt. "She just came in to tell me about your little incident with Flameclaw." Briarheart hissed. "Don't get your tail in a knot!" Lovepelt meowed. "I mean, it's not like I didn't already know!" She purred. Briarheart took a swipe at her with her claws sheathed. Lovepelt drew back dramatically. "Oh, now you've done it!" She yowled, and leaped at Briarheart. They tussled on the ground for a moment before sitting up, purring.<br>"Hey, where's Jingopaw?" Briarheart asked.  
>"Oh, I sent him out to look for herbs. We're running low on juniper berries." Lovepelt meowed.<br>"Ah, okay." Briarheart meowed. Suddenly a yowl split the air. Both cats dashed out of Lovepelt's den, where Blackfur, Gingertail, and Poppysong were pushing their way into clearing. Briarheart's tail fluffed up, the fur along her spine spiked, and her hackles rose at the scene in front of her. They were back, but not alone. They were covered in blood, and behind them, streamed what seemed to be the whole of Roseclan!


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Attack!" Yowled Lilypetal as she and the rest of the Roseclan patrol swarmed into the Littleclan camp. She dove on the nearest cat. "_Reedfur," _She thought to herself. "_She's tiny, this shouldn't be too hard" _She bit down hard on the smaller cat's ear, but was suddenly thrown off. She twisted to see her attacker, and found herself looking into the face of Blackfur.  
>"You don't touch my mate!" He snarled at her. She hissed in his face and lashed out with her paw to swipe him down the nose. He hissed in pain but did not loosen his grip. He then bit down hard on her shoulder. She screeched in pain and agony as she felt his teeth scrape the bone. He let go and yowled triumphantly. She got up and staggered away, when she was suddenly knocked over by another Littleclan cat. She looked up to see Briarheart's eyes staring into hers, full of menace and hatred.<br>"What's the matter, kitty, afraid?" Lilypetal snarled. Quick as an adder, Briarheart sunk her teeth into Lilypetal's leg, making her yowl in pain. She reared up and raked her claws down Briarheart's face. Briarheart staggered away, temporarily blinded by the blood trickling into her eye. Lilypetal was just about to lunge at her again, when she was bowled over. She looked up into the eyes of Flameclaw. He has pinned her down with a paw on her stomach and a paw on her throat.  
>"I suggest," He growled menacingly. "That you retreat." Terror froze her for a heartbeat, and she was brought back when he snapped at her face. "Well?" He snarled.<br>"Re-retreat!" She yowled. He stood back and let her stand, spitting as she ran past. "RETREAT!" She yowled again when she saw some of her warriors still fighting. "This is a battle we cannot win!" She ran through the hole they had forced in the bramble wall, with a last glance over her shoulder at the blood-stained clearing, then she turned and pushed on, towards home, with Littleclan's yowls of defiance and triumph echoing after them. She thought back to that morning, when Gingerstar had ordered her to lead an attack on the Littleclan camp. He said that they had been stealing prey. Lilypetal did not agree, but did not argue either, for in the clans, clan leader's order was law. Every cat knew that Gingerstar was on his last life, and that's why he had chosen not to lead the attack himself, but left that up to Lilypetal, as he left most things. Lilypetal sighed. She knew just by looking at Gingerstar that she would soon be leader. She didn't like the thought much. She knew how much responsibility it took to be leader, and she wondered briefly if she could manage. She shook the thought away. She had a great clan who would stand by her no matter what. She suddenly broke from her thoughts, just in time to swerve a large oak tree. She pushed on, they were almost home now, to Roseclan territory. She sighed with relief as she dashed over the scent markers. She had never liked being in Littleclan territory. It's full of trees and thick, dense undergrowth. Littleclan are known for their speed and tree-climbing ability. They are small, so they can fly over open ground or weave through undergrowth. And then on top of it all, shoot up trees like squirrels! It's much easier in Roseclan. We're called Roseclan because we're most at home in the flowers and meadows, where the pollen scent can hide our scent from our prey. We're faster than Littleclan on open ground, but not by much. Nightclan's home is that of trees and water. Nightclan don't mind getting their paws wet, but they also do well in the trees. And lastly, Ashclan. Ashclan are slow, but they're big, made for barreling through their opponents. They live among the trees, like Littleclan. Lilypetal pelted past a bunch of flowers, relishing in their sweet, sweet scent. She kept running until she reached the Roseclan camp. It was a small clearing surrounded by walls of thorn bushes, with dens in the middle. She looked around at the familiar surroundings. Already her clanmates that remained home were pushing from their dens, eager to find out what happened. They gathered around, pelting Lilypetal with questions.  
>"Did we win?" one cat asked.<br>"Are Littleclan gone from the forest?" One cat questioned worriedly.  
>"Is anyone hurt?" Sunfur asked, pushing his way to the front. Lilypetal shook her head.<br>"Nothing too bad, Sunfur. I think Irispaw got the worst of it." Lilypetal answered. Sunfur nodded and trotted off. No sooner had he left then Gingerstar appeared, a dazed and confused look in his eyes.  
>"Did we win?" He asked her. She shook her head.<br>"No, Gingerstar, there were too many of them. We all fought our hardest, but…" She trailed off when she saw the look of anger in Gingerstar's eyes.  
>"You have betrayed us, Lilypetal. Be honest, you teamed up with those… Littleclan, cats, didn't you?" He snarled at her. She began to protest, but he interrupted her by jumping into the center of the clearing, onto a mound of earth that rose up like a mountain. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highmountain for a clan meeting! Sunfur and Irispaw appeared from the medicine cat's den, but they were the only ones who had to move at all. The rest of the cats were already there. The cats were murmuring amongst themselves, but Gingerstar let out a furious hiss and silenced them all. "We have a traitor among us!" Gingerstar yowled. His words were met by yowls of fear.<br>"Who?" Yowled Crowclaw. His question echoed around the clearing, but Gingerstar just swept on.  
>"This is a cat that we all trusted, and thought we knew well." He yowled. "But she is a traitor, and she will be punished!" He continued. "Lilypetal went to Littleclan and told them about our attack! She warned them, so they would be prepared! THAT is why we lost! THAT is why we were defeated! And THAT is why those mangy prey-stealers still live! Many yowls rose from the clearing, although, Lilypetal noticed, not all of the clan agreed with Gingerstar. Gingerstar, though, did not notice. He just swept on. "As her punishment, she will be banned from Roseclan! After dawn tomorrow, anyone who finds her in our territory has my permission to kill her!" His words were met by a stony silence. "Now, leave my sight!" A few of the more aggressive cats spat at her as she passed, or yowled "traitor!" though none of them were very enthusiastic. Everyone loved Lilypetal. It was as simple as that. Lilypetal ducked her head, and her tail drooped. She pushed her way out through the thorn bushes surrounding the camp. She was overwhelmed by sadness. And then it hit her. Where would she go? What would she do? She decided to turn her paws toward Littleclan territory. She had lots of friends in Littleclan, she hoped that some of those bonds would last even after the battle that day. Especially if she explained why they attacked, and what happened after. She turned and wearily started off toward Littleclan territory, not sure what would await her. She walked past the meadows and flowers, wondering sadly if this would be the last time she would walk there safely. She finally reached the boundary line. She kept padding on without hesitation, keeping in plain sight. At last she heard a patrol through the foliage. She tasted the air, and could smell Flameclaw, Sleetpaw, and Briarheart padding through the bushes toward her. She called out to them, and soon felt the pounding of paws across the forest floor. Flameclaw was the first to reach her. She sank down onto her belly in a clear sign of submission. Suddenly Briarheart appeared, followed by Sleetpaw.<br>"Why are you here?" Flameclaw asked calmly.  
>"Please, just take me to your camp. I wish to speak to Quickstar, and the rest of your clan too." There was a pleading note in her soft voice.<br>"Why?" Flameclaw asked. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" His voice was level. "Sleetpaw, go and check the border, but keep well hidden, okay? And if you scent anything, yowl as loud as you can, and come back to camp." Sleetpaw nodded, and dashed off, eyes gleaming with anticipation. Lilypetal noticed a long scratch running down his side. "Alright" Flameclaw meowed "We will escort you back to camp, but a patrol of our warriors will be sent back to make sure Roseclan has not come back for more." He held up a forepaw and unsheathed his long, sharp claws. Lilypetal nodded meekly.  
>"Thank you." She meowed. Briarheart gave her a curious look.<br>"You look like a kit without its mother." She murmured. And despite the recent battle between the clans, she gave her ear a quick lick. Lilypetal pressed her nose into the she-cat's ginger and black fur, and then stood up.  
>"Lead the way." She mewed bravely. They began walking towards the Littleclan camp, with Flameclaw on one side of Lilypetal, and Briarheart on the other. They finally reached the wall of bramble surrounding the camp. As they entered the camp, cats stopped what they were doing and gathered around the three cats, hissing and glaring through narrowed eyes.<br>"Go back to what you were doing." Briarheart hissed. "Orchidpaw, could you please fetch Lovepelt for me?" Orchidpaw nodded and dashed off towards Lovepelt's den. They stood and waited until Lovepelt and Orchidpaw padded out of the Medicine Cat's den.  
>"What is it Briarheart?" Lovepelt asked.<br>"I want you and Flameclaw to come with me to see Quickstar and hear what Lilypetal has to say. Lovepelt nodded.  
>"Okay." She meowed. The small patrol of cats trotted off toward Quickstar's den.<br>"Quickstar?" Briarheart meowed into the leaves that covered her leader's den.  
>"Come in." Quickstar meowed. Briarheart gave the signal to wait and padded into the den alone.<br>"Quickstar, Lilypetal, from Roseclan, is here to see you." Quickstar's fur bristled, and Briarheart added quickly "She says she's here to talk to you and the rest of the clan." Quickstar nodded thoughtfully.  
>"I will speak to her." Quickstar stood up and followed Briarheart outside to where the other three cats were already waiting.<br>"Greetings Quickstar." Lilypetal dipped her head.  
>"Greetings." Quickstar replied. "Why are you here?" Lilypetal was about to speak when Quickstar flicked his tail for them to join him in the shade of an ash tree.<br>"Well, Quickstar, the first reason I am here is to apologize for the recent battle that happened." Quickstar looked puzzled.  
>"Gingerstar sent you all this way for that?" Quickstar asked.<br>"Gingerstar knows nothing of this." She heard Briarheart gasp.  
>"You leader doesn't know where you are?" She questioned.<br>"Gingerstar is no longer my leader. He banished me from the clan, saying that I warned you of that attack."  
>"But you did no such thing!" Briarheart meowed. "We were completely unprepared. We don't even know why you attacked!"<br>"Because Gingerstar said that your clan stole prey. I did not agree with him, but, as we all know, clan leader's order is law." She gave a resigned sight. "I knew that whatever happened, I would at least want you to know the truth about today." She stood up and stretched her sore legs. The remaining four cats stayed where they were.  
>"Where will you go?" Briarheart asked. Lilypetal shook her head.<br>"I don't know, to be quite honest. Perhaps I'll live as a rogue, or a loner." She turned towards the camp entrance. "Farewell." She said, and for the second time that day, her tail drooped and her head bowed. She heard urgent meowing behind her, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally a voice spoke up.  
>"Wait." Briarheart meowed uncertainly. "Please come back." Lilypetal turned back, unsure what they wanted with her. Were they going to kill her? Were they going to make her prisoner? She had no idea, but she padded on until she reached them again. Quickstar spoke up.<br>"Would you like to stay with Littleclan? At least until you can find somewhere else to live?" He asked. Lilypetal's eyes grew round with shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
>"R-r-really?" She stuttered. "Are you sure?" The cats nodded. "Well, I, um, yes, that would be great!" She meowed, feeling a sudden burst of joy. "Thank you Quickstar, thank you so much." She bowed her head low. "Thank you." She murmured.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Briarheart gave a little bounce on her paws. She was nervous about inviting Lilypetal to live in the clan, but she knew there was no other way. They couldn't let a great deputy and a loyal clan cat such as Lilypetal turn to life as a rogue or loner. It would be a waste. She turned her attention to the Highoak, where her leader was standing. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highoak for a clan meeting." He yowled the familiar summons. Cats started pouring out of their dens to hear what their leader had to say. "I called this meeting, to announce a new arrival to the clan. Lilypetal, would you please step forward?" Several yowls of protest erupted from the gathered cats.  
>"What's she doing here?" Thrushpaw yowled.<br>"Yeah, didn't we drive her out once today? Or has she come back for more?" Blackfur snarled.  
>"Silence." Quickstar meowed. But the cats below continued. Suddenly an ear-splitting screech erupted from the back of the group.<br>"What's wrong with you all?" The voice was Grayflower's. "Your leader said SILENCE!" The cats quickly fell quiet.  
>"Thank you, Grayflower." Grayflower nodded. "Lilypetal has been wrongfully accused of treachery and banished from her clan." There were several horrified gasps from the cats gathered, but Quickstar swept on. "She came back to apologize for the attack this morning. She did not ask for a home here, but we offered her one. It would have been a shame to let such loyalty, hard-work, and talent go to waste as a rogue." He echoed her thoughts. "You will treat her as you would any denmate. She will be included in patrols, she will go to gatherings, and she will do all the things a regular Littleclan warrior would do." His words were met by silence. He leaped down from the rock. "This meeting is at an end." The cats broke up into small groups, muttering amongst themselves. She heard Yellowheart, heavy with her kits, speaking to Quailheart.<br>"I'm worried about the kits!" Yellowheart exclaimed. "How do we know this cat is trustworthy? For Starclan's sakes she attacked our camp this morning!"  
>"I agree, Yellowheart. This is something only a weak cat like Quickstar would pull." Quailheart growled. Briarheart quickly stepped in.<br>"Oh really, Quickstar is a weak cat?" Brairheart meowed, bristling. "He wasn't so weak last leaf-bare, when you were Quail_paw_, and he saved you from that Nightclan warrior! He lost a life for you, and here you are complaining like an elder!" She hissed. Quailheart started to protest, but Briarheart continued. "Well, if you like the life of an elder so much, why don't you go spend some time with them, clear out their bedding, put mouse-bile on their ticks, things like that." She meowed.  
>"But that's an apprentice job!" Quailheart wailed.<br>"That's just too bad!" She hissed, and spun around, ignoring the frightened look from Yellowheart. Quailheart deserved her punishment, no matter what Yellowheart thought. Still fuming, Briarheart padded toward Quickstar, but stopped when she saw him talking to Reedfur.  
>"Will you help me Reedfur?" She heard him ask. "I need you to show Lilypetal around. The best places to hunt, and HOW to hunt, in such dense undergrowth." Reedfur nodded.<br>"Sure, Quickstar."  
>"Thank you, Reedfur." He meowed, and padded away. <em>Smart choice.<em> She thought. _I never once heard her protest.  
>"<em>Lilypetal!" Briarheart called. She waited until Lilypetal had padded up to her, then meowed "Come on, I'll show you to the warrior's den, and we can get you settled." Lilypetal nodded her thanks. Briarheart padded beside her, protecting her from the threatening, hostile glares from the other cats. Suddenly Flameclaw appeared on Lilypetal's other side. "Right here." Briarheart meowed, pointing towards an empty nest. "Between Reedfur and I."  
>"Thanks!" Lilypetal purred.<p>

The next morning, Briarheart awoke and padded into the clearing. She noticed a small group of her cats clustered together near the Elders' Den. Gingertail, Grayflower, Yellowheart, and Frostpaw. She moved closer to listen.

"We can't trust her!" She heard a cat hiss. The voice was Gingertail's. "She must be here to spy! She led an attack on our camp yesterday, for Starclan's sake!" Briarheart growled, but restrained, so she could hear the assembled cats' response.

"Why else would she be here?" A cat, Grayflower, asked. "That story she told yesterday was a load of fox dung! Surely she's hear to spy!" The cats all meowed their agreement. Briarheart stepped forward and hissed, scaring the cats. Frostpaw's green eyes were wide with fear and anger of what she'd just heard, stirred into her by her mentor.

"Just what do you all think you're doing?" Briarheart hissed. "A clan leader's word is law, Quickstar is our leader, and Lilypetal is staying. Now, go find yourselves something useful to do, instead of standing here gossiping." She hissed, spinning around and stalking across the clearing, the eyes of the assembled cats following her the whole way. 


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highoak for a clan meeting." Briarheart saw her apprentice pad out of the nursery, her mother, Yellowheart ferociously licking her fur. Briarheart could hear her from where she was sitting beneath the Highoak, and purred with amusement.  
>"Look at you! No kit of mine will go to a warrior ceremony looking like this!" Yellowheart meowed. But Briarheart could detect the pride in her voice. Orchidpaw had been her first kit. Now she had three more to worry about! They had been born only a few sunrises ago, but already had their small eyes open.<br>"I want to be a warrior!" Wailed Birdkit.  
>"You're not even an apprentice yet." Orchidpaw meowed teasingly.<br>"But I will be soon, right Yellowheart?" Mewed Birdkit.  
>"Not for a few moons yet, my kit." Yellowheart meowed gently.<br>"I had better go, or Briarheart will have my tail!" Meowed Orchidpaw, struggling free of her mother's rasping tongue. By then Ravenpelt had padded over to join them, his eyes gleaming with pride. Orchidpaw gave them each a lick, and then padded up to stand below the Highoak.  
>"Orchidpaw, please come forward." Meowed Quickstar. Orchidpaw stepped forward on steady paws. "Briarheart, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"<br>"I am." Briarheart meowed proudly.  
>"I, Quickstar, leader of Littleclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Orchidpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"<br>"I do." Orchidpaw replied. There was nothing but determination in her voice.  
>"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Orchidpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Orchidwing. StarClan honors your love and compassion, and we welcome you as a full member of Littleclan." Quickstar placed his muzzle on Orchidwing's head, and she leaned forward to give his shoulder a respectful lick.<br>"Orchidwing, Orchidwing!" All of the clan chanted the warrior by her new name, pressing up against her and purring in congratulations. Briarheart noticed Lilypetal among them. Lilypetal and Orchidwing had become good friends in the time she had been there.  
>"Remember, you have to keep a silent vigil tonight." Briarheart meowed. Orchidwing nodded excitedly, and then took her place in the center of the clearing as the rest of the clan slowly dispersed to their dens. Before she went to sleep, Briarheart padded up to her former apprentice. "I'm so proud of you." She murmured, and then turned away toward the warrior's den.<br>The next morning dawned cold and dreary. At dawn, Briarheart stood and stretched her aching muscles, and padded out into the clearing. "Ok Orchidwing, your vigil is over, go get some rest." She meowed.  
>"Thank you." Purred Orchidwing. "May I get some fresh-kill first?" She asked.<br>"Yes, of course." Briarheart meowed. She watched her go, and then padded back to the warrior's den. "Flameclaw." She hissed. He didn't stir. "Flameclaw!" She hissed louder. He opened his eyes to slits.  
>"What?" He asked.<br>"Dawn patrol." She meowed. "Wake Lilypetal as well." He nodded and then stood and yawned. She ducked out of the den just as he was prodding Lilypetal awake. She sat in the clearing, getting a quick groom in before patrol. She ducked back into the den and prodded Quailheart awake.  
>"What is it?" The cranky she-cat hissed.<br>"Gather up a hunting patrol, please." Briarheart meowed back, ignoring her unfriendly tone. "Reedfur." She meowed. "Reedfur!"  
>"What Briarheart?" Reedfur asked sleepily.<br>"Ashclan scent has been a bit strong lately, please take a patrol to check up on that border." She answered.  
>"Mmkay.." Reedfur mewed. Briarheart stepped back out of the den to wait for Flameclaw and Lilypetal, who were still washing. Finally they appeared.<br>"Alright, let's go." She meowed.  
>"Which direction are we heading?" Lilypetal asked.<br>"Nightclan border. I just sent out a patrol to check the Ashclan boundary line." Briarheart meowed. Flameclaw and Lilypetal nodded their heads in agreement. _This is great._ Briarheart thought to herself. _Going on patrol with my two best friends. _Flameclaw, as if reading her thoughts meowed quietly to Briarheart.  
>"We haven't been on a patrol together like this in a long time!" She purred in agreement.<br>"I'm glad Quickstar let Lilypetal join the clan." She meowed to him. He nodded.  
>"I think it was a wise decision on his part. I've grown to like her, quite frankly!" A look of hurt must have flashed in her eyes because he added hastily. "But I'll always <em>love<em> you!" She flicked him with her tail.  
>"Stupid furball." She murmured.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Lilypetal purred as she listed to Briarheart and Flameclaw meowing together. She remembered feeling the same way about her mate, Darkfang, before Gingerstar had banned her from the clan, and she remember the raw look of grief in his eyes as she left the camp. A fresh wave of sadness fell over her, only to be overcome by joy, as she thought of her new clan, Littleclan, and how she felt so at home there now. She had already made several friends. Flameclaw, Reedfur, Orchidwing, Briarheart, and Ravenpelt. Not to mention Yellowheart and her kits. Although she had been wary at first, when she saw how well Lilypetal did with the kits, she quickly warmed up to her. Lilypetal liked Whisperkit the best. She was a very soft spoken little she-cat, and she looked exactly like Yellowheart. Somewhere inside Lilypetal, there was a hope that maybe, just maybe, Quickstar would let her be Whisperkit's mentor. Finally Briarheart and Flameclaw padded up to her. "Ready to go now?" Briarheart asked.  
>"Sure!" Lilypetal meowed. All three cats pushed their way towards the camp entrance. They leaped through the bramble entrance one at a time and filed out into the forest toward the Nightclan border. Lilypetal paused, pricking her ears and tasting the air. "Wait." She called out. "Can you smell that?" The other cats stopped, scenting the air.<br>"Yes." Briarheart meowed. "But only faintly. It's kit-scent." Her eyes grew round with worry. Lilypetal put her nose to the ground to see if she could pick up a trail. Almost at once, she found one. And she realized with horror that the scent was Stealthkit's. She let out a meow and took off, nose to the ground, in the direction of the kit's scent. She realized with dread that the scent was heading straight for Nightclan territory! She sped up until she reached the Nightclan border, then stopped and stared, terrified, as Stealthkit wandered right in front of a bush where two yellow eyes were gleaming menacingly. She heard Briarheart yowl a warning, but it was too late, a paw had flashed out and with a shriek of pain, Stealthkit had disappeared. Lilypetal screeched and hurled herself across the border and towards the bush, but when she got there, the hiding spot was already empty. She drew air in over her scent glands, and her lip curled when she recognized the scent of Sootleg. The cruel Nightclan warrior would do anything to stir up trouble among the clans. She raced back to where Briarheart and Flameclaw were waiting.  
>"Sootleg." She growled. She saw Briarheart tense and Flameclaw give her ear a comforting lick.<br>"We need to get back to camp and tell Quickstar." Flameclaw meowed.  
>"And leave poor Stealthkit in the paws of that marauding Nightclan warrior?" Briarheart asked incredulously. "No way!" She meowed.<br>"I think Flameclaw's right. It would be risky for just the three of us to enter Nightclan territory. We should tell Quickstar." Briarheart started to protest again, but Lilypetal interrupted her. "How about I stay here and keep a look out in case they return, and you two go back to camp." She meowed. They nodded and then turned and pelted through the trees back towards the camp. _Starclan, please let them get back in time! _She uttered a silent prayer_. _Suddenly, she heard the pounding of paws on the forest floor. She sprang to her paws. _That was fast! _She thought, and then she realized that the paw steps had come from the Nightclan side of the border. She bristled, what were they doing back? Three cats stopped in front of her. She recognized them as Tanglepaw, Thorntail, and Sparrowpelt. She growled deep in her throat.  
>"Where's Stealthkit?" Thorntail stepped forward.<br>"Now, wouldn't you like to know?" He hissed.  
>"Where is he?" She growled again. "And what have you to gain from stealing innocent kits?" Thorntail's eyes widened in mock disbelief.<br>"Innocent? But, he crossed out border. He broke the Warrior Code! We were only doing what we were supposed to!" Lilypetal took a threatening step forward.  
>"Take one more step and I'll rip you to shreds." Growled Thorntail. Just then Lilypetal heard the pounding of paws through the undergrowth. <em>Thank Starclan! <em>She sighed with relief. Suddenly, a patrol of cats burst out of the trees. Lilypetal looked them over. Quickstar led, with Briarheart at his shoulder, and Flameclaw just behind. Following them was Blackfur, Gingertail, Quailheart, and Orchidwing. She saw Thorntail's eyes widen in surprise. At a flick of his tail, all of the Littleclan cats circled the three Nightclan cats, cutting off all escape. She heard Tanglepaw whimper.  
>"Where's my brother?" Orchidwing hissed. Quickstar silenced her with a flick of his tail.<br>"Well?" He asked the Nigthclan cats. "Where is he?"  
>Thorntail sneered. "What would you said if we told you you'd never see him again?" Thorntail asked. Sparrowpelt hissed a warning.<br>"Well Thorntail, first I'd like to ask you what YOU would say if we told you that your clanmates would never see YOU again, hmmm?"  
>"I'd like to see you try!" Thorntail hissed, unsheathing his claws.<br>"Then give us back our kit." Quickstar meowed calmly. "There's no need for any bloodshed." Thorntail, Sparrowpelt, and Tanglepaw huddled together, meowing quietly. Finally they straightened up.  
>"Fine, we will take you back to our camp." Thorntail meowed as if he was doing them a big favor. Quickstar nodded.<br>"Lead the way." Thorntail took the lead, with Sparrowpelt and Tanglepaw behind him, and the Littleclan warriors flanking them. Eventually, they reached the Nightclan camp. It was a small clearing enclosed by thorns, with a stream running around the outside of it. It wasn't even belly deep, so the cats padded through, Lilypetal cringed as the icy water touched her paws. As they entered the camp, cats jumped from their dens, fur bristling. Lilypetal stood her ground. Finally Shadestar emerged.  
>"Why are you here?" He hissed, though he knew very well why.<br>"We want our kit back." Quickstar meowed calmly, though his hackles were raised and his fur was bristling. Shadestar gave them a scornful look.  
>"Why should I return him? He was breaking the Warrior Code, after all." Shadestar meowed.<br>"He's only a kit." Quickstar meowed angrily, unsheathing his claws. "And you are also breaking the Warrior Code." He growled. "It decrees that no cat shall harm a kit, no matter where they come from. Oh, wait, I forgot, the Warrior Code does not matter to filthy scum such as Nightclan." His muscles were bunched underneath his pelt, ready to spring. The rest of the clan copied him, unsheathing their claws and lashing their tails from side to side, ready to fight to defend their kit. Lilypetal saw Briarheart whispering urgently to Quickstar, and then both of them turned to look at their cats. They uneasily stood up and flattened their fur. "We came here in peace." Quickstar meowed. "Give us our kit now, and no blood shall run." Shadestar gave him a hard stare.  
>"Rainclaw." He summoned the warrior with a flick of his tail. They huddled together, meowing. After what seemed like moons but what must have been only heartbeats later, Shadestar stood up. "We will give you your kit back." He hissed. "This time, but be warned, we will be watching that border closely and if any Littleclan warrior sets so much as a whisker inside our border, they will be shredded!" Yowls of agreement rose from the Nightclan warriors. Though Lilypetal noticed that some of them did not seem very enthusiastic. Shadestar quieted his warriors with a hiss. "Fetch the kit." He growled at his deputy. Rainclaw quickly turned and dissappeared, reappearing moments later with Stealthkit swinging in his jaws. Quickstar quickly stepped forward and took the kit from him. He passed Stealthkit to Orchidwing and nodded to Shadestar.<br>"You will not regret this." Quickstar meowed. Shadestar grunted. Quickstar flicked his tail, signaling for his warriors to leave. They turned silently, and, as one padded back out of the Nightclan camp.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Briarheart purred as she shared tongues with her mate, Flameclaw. She had now moved in to the nursery, and was expecting their kits. Flameclaw had been promoted to deputy until the kits were born and made apprentices. Briarheart purred harder at the thought. Maybe one day one of their kits would become deputy, or even clan leader! Just then Lilypetal padded up, dipping her head to them. "Briarheart." She meowed. "Flameclaw." Both cats meowed a greeting.  
>"What is it Lilypetal?" Briarheart asked.<br>"I just came to see how you were feeling." She meowed.  
>"I've been better." Briarheart meowed cheerily. "Yellowheart's kits are getting big. What are they now, three moons old?" Flameclaw nodded.<br>"I wonder who their mentors will be." He meowed out loud. Briarheart shurgged.  
>"That's up to Quickstar." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Maybe we could talk to him, and see if Lilypetal could mentor one of them!" She meowed excitedly. They both looked over for Lilypetal's reaction to this idea. She scuffled her paws in the dust but in her eyes Briarheart could see a glow of hope. Briarheart nodded. "We'll speak with him about it before they're apprenticed." She decided. Somewhere from inside the nursery she heard the meow of Stealthkit.<br>"My paw hurts!" He complained. "I think I've got a thorn stuck in it!" He wailed.  
>"Hold still!" Briarheart heard Yellowheart hiss. She purred in amusement.<br>"Ah, kits!" She said. "I can't wait until ours arrive!" She meowed to Flameclaw. He nodded in agreement. "They'll be the most beautiful kits in all of the clan…" She meowed drowsily. Flameclaw purred his agreement then lay down, pressing his body again Briarheart's and beginning to cover her ears in gentle licks, until she fell asleep, her head resting on Flameclaw's paws.

When Briarheart awoke, she stood and stretched, enjoying the warm Greenleaf sunlight. She padded toward the camp entrance, out into the forest, with the urge to stretch her legs. She paced into the forest, ears pricked, senses alert for the scuffling of prey. She spotted a squirrel nibbling on a seed underneath a tree. She dropped into a hunting crouch and paced forward, eyes fixed on her target. She drew closer and closer until she was no more that a tail length away and sprang, landing squarely on the squirrel and dispatching it with a quick bite to the neck. She picked the squirrel up in her strong jaws and carried it back to camp, laying it on the pile of fresh kill. She noted happily that the heap was quite large, even for Greenleaf. She pushed her way into the nursery to find Yellowheart and her kits inside. Yellowheart was laying down, and her three kits were bouncing around her, playing a silly game as kits do. Briarheart sat, curling her tail around her paws, and watched.

"Okay, I'll be the hunter,and you be the mouse!" Stealthkit meowed to Birdkit.

"What'll I be?" Whisperkit asked loudly.

"You be the tree!" Stealthkit meowed, flicking his tail at her. Whisperkit dove on him.

"No!" She yowled. "I want to be the hunter!" Stealthkit and Whisperkit scuffled on the ground a while, Birdkit jumping on top of them, until all the kits were worn out. Yellowheart gathered them into her nest.

"Go to sleep now, little ones." She meowed soothingly. "And later you can wake up and play more."

"But I'm not ti-" Birdkit's meow was cut off by a giant yawn, her tiny jaws gaping wide to show a mouth full of shiny white teeth and a little pink tongue. She curled up beside her mother's belly and was asleep with her littermates in an instant. Briarheart crawled into her nest, purring, and soon fell asleep like the kits.

Briarheart awoke with a start. It was very late, possibly midnight. She was in her nest in the nursery. She clenched her jaws in pain, failing to hold back a yowl.

"The kits!" She gasped. "The kits are coming! Get Lovepelt!" By now half the clan was awake. "Someone help me!" She yowled. Many cats were surrounding her now, all talking at once. She heard Yellowheart's soothing purr, trying to coach her through her kitting, Flameclaw's panicked meow, and Lilypetal trying to calm him. Then she heard something truly relieving. It was Lovepelt's voice.

"Get back!" She meowed at the crowd. "All of you!" Jingopaw was with her. "Jingopaw," she instructed. "please get me a long stick for Briarheart to bite down on, and some borage to make her milk come. I'll need some cobwebs as well."

"Alright, Lovepelt." Jingopaw meowed, dashing off.

"Okay Briarheart, you are having… Wow! Four kits!" Lovepelt meowed, gently feeling her stomach. Suddenly a spasm racked Briarheart's body. She yowled in pain. "The first one is almost here." Lovepelt meowed. Another spasm and the kit slid into the nest with Briarheart. Lovepelt quickly bit the sac from around the kit and licked its fur the wrong way, stimulating breathing. "Very good." Lovepelt meowed. Suddenly Jingopaw arrived, setting down the supplies next to Lovepelt.

"Here you are." He meowed breathlessly. He pushed the stick over to Briarheart. "When the next spasm comes," he meowed. "bite down as hard as you can on this." Briarheart nodded. Ten seconds later she was biting the stick as if her life depended on it. A second kit slid out and Lovepelt performed the same actions on it. Not long after, another kit slid out. And finally, the last kit.

"Alright, Briarheart. You're all done." Lilypetal paused. "And with three healthy kits." Briarheart looked at her sharply.

"I have four kits." She meowed. Lilypetal just nodded and passed her the borage.

"Eat this. It will make your milk come." She said. "We'll talk about you fourth kit when everyone is more rested… Tomorrow." She meowed. "Flameclaw!" She called. "You can come in and see your kits now!" She said. Then she and Jangopaw excused themselves, leaving the parents alone. Briarheart tried not to think about what Lovepelt could have meant. She looked down at her kits and up into her mate's eyes.

"They're beautiful." He meowed. "What shall we name them?" He asked.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "I think the first-born, the little ginger she-cat, should be Flickerkit." Flameclaw nodded in approval.

"She looks just like me." He meowed in awe. "And the second one," he meowed, "the little black tom with gold speckling, could be Sparkkit." He purred. Briarheart purred in joy.

"That's perfect." She meowed happily. "And the third one," she said, "the little _gold_ she-cat with _black _speckling, could be Flarekit." Flameclaw nodded vigorously.

"Now all of them have fire in their hearts." He meowed.

"Just like you." Briarheart said.

"What about the fourth kit?" Flameclaw asked. Briarheart thought for a minute.

"Can I get back to you on that one in the morning?" She asked. He purred.

"Of course you can." He nuzzled her head. "I'll let you sleep now, and I'll tell the others to go back to bed."

"Thank you." She meowed. "I love you. Good night."

"I love you too." He said, vanishing into the night. Briarheart sighed. _What was wrong with her kit? _She took a closer look at her. She was… All white. But, neither Briarheart nor Flameclaw were white. She curled herself closer around her kits. _Starclan, please protect them. _She prayed silently. Then she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
